La belle et la bête
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Lisanna Strauss et Bickslow. Deux noms qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble si ce n'est pour faire parti de la même guilde... Vraiment? /Label SPPS/ Mise en 'Complete' mais possibilité que je l'étoffe par la suite


_**Disclaimer : **__Aucuns des personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei !_

**NdlA :** Cette fic est dédiée à Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un OS sur eux avec sa fiction « La vie réserve parfois bien des surprise » que je vous conseille de lire, si vous aimez ce couple. En fait, nous sommes les seules à délirer sur ce pairing somme toute intéressant /LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Bonheur, quand tu nous tiens**

Lisanna Strauss observait son petit monde, du haut de la balustrade du premier étage, où elle attendait que Mira-nee choisisse une mission de rangs S. Ce faisant, elle réfléchissait à chacun des membres de cette famille rabibochée qui se tenait joyeusement en contre-bas et braillaient à qui mieux-mieux.

Elle était heureuse d'être revenue à Heartland, pour y retrouver son frère Elfman et sa sœur, Mirajane. De retour à la guilde qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, elle avait retrouvé avec bonne humeur le joyeux charivari qui régnait perpétuellement dans la guilde de mages fous qu'était Fairy Tail. Elle connaissait bien les anciens membres de cette guilde et avait rapidement fait connaissance avec les autres.

Son regard se porta sur ma bagarre habituelle, qui opposait Natsu à Grey qui se battaient dangereusement, puisque Levy, Lucy et Erza étaient assises non loin d'eux et que la blonde les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Natsu, son ami d'enfance et premier amour. Toujours en ébullition et prêt à se battre, surtout quand Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace était dans les parages. Natsu qui en pinçait maintenant pour sa partenaire de mission que Lisanna aimait bien pour sa part : la blonde constellationniste, Lucy Heartfillia.

Celle-ci avait intégré Fairy Tail en son absence et avait rencontré Natsu avec qui elle avait formé le noyau de ce qui était devenu l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. On aurait pu penser que Lisanna n'aimerait pas Lucy, car elle lui avait pris son ami, or, il n'en était rien. Lisanna appréciait la blonde, pour sa gentillesse et sa prévenance envers chaque membre de la guilde. Cette jeune fille avait pleinement conscience de ce que voulait dire être mage de Fairy Tail et elle en était fière. Beaucoup de personne la trouvaient faible, inutile, mais sans le dire à voix haute, mais Lisanna savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le niveau de Grey, Natsu ou Erza, mais elle était forte à sa façon, et était mine de rien, le lien qui cimentait leur équipe détonante.

Grey, plutôt taciturne comme gars, avec un charme certain qui ne la laissait pas insensible, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle devinait beaucoup d'obscurité chez lui et ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter contre ça, même pour les beaux yeux du brun. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais ne le dirait jamais à voix haute et pour cause. Non loin de là, ce tenait une belle jeune femme, toute de bleu vêtue qui dévorait ledit mage du regard.

Lisanna étouffa un rire. Juvia ne changerait jamais. Et Lisanna ne cessait de s'étonner sur le contraste qu'il existait entre cette Juvia-ci et celle d'Edolas. Le plus simple pour elles deux, aurait été qu'elles échangent leur place.

Erza, restait fidèle à elle-même, mais elle avait une aura de tristesse qui émanait d'elle quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. Lisanna était triste pour elle. Mira-nee lui avait dit que c'était à cause d'un homme, qui était aujourd'hui un fugitif aux yeux de la loi. Chose que ne lui pardonnait pas Titania. Cela faisait de la peine à la jeune fille.

Sa sœur ayant fait son choix, elle lui montra sa requête que Lisanna trouva intéressante, ce qu'elle dit à sa sœur. Mirajane lui dit qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant quelques jours, le temps qu'elle ait pu s'organiser avec Kinana, qui ne travaillait plus qu'à mi-temps. En effet, cette dernière était depuis peu, maman d'un petit garçon de deux mois qui rendait complètement hystériques tous les filles de la guilde, quand la jeune femme venait y travailler avec son fils. Ce qui enchantait moyennement le paternel du bébé, Erik alias Cobra, qui veillait jalousement sur son fils et sur sa femme dont il était fou amoureux.

En parlant d'amour, sa famille à elle aussi avait des démêlés avec. Le jeu favori de Mira-nee étant de regarder avec le sourire, le pauvre Fried Justin se consumer d'amour pour elle. Lisanna lui avait bien demandé pourquoi elle le laissait mariner dans son jus comme ça, alors qu'il était évident que l'intérêt de Fried était réciproque. Mais sa grande sœur lui avait répondu avec un sourire démoniaque que « C'est un homme. C'est donc à lui de faire le premier pas. » Quelque fois, Lisanna se disait que Elf-nichan avait dû trop déteindre sur sa sœur.

L'Elfman en question, était lui surveillé de près par Evergreen. Ce qui avait bien fait rire sa jeune sœur. Bien qu'ils s'en défendent furieusement, ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et faisaient semblant de ne pas le savoir. Mais Lisanna savait, elle, qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble, et ce, depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques. Mais elle ne disait rien, et considérait que c'était à eux de le faire. Mais si on réunissait leurs malchances, et la jalousie d'Evergreen, cela donnait un vrai secret de polichinelle, que tout le monde feignait d'ignorer, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux concernés. Une autre source d'hilarité pour la plus jeune des Strauss.

Mira-nee était redescendue en bas et riait avec le Maître devant le spectacle de Grey, Gajeel et Natsu, mis hors de combat non pas par Erza, mais par Lucy et Levy, toutes les deux furieuses. Mince ! Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Cette scène bizarre trouva son explication par la vision de tas de cendres, sur la table précédemment occupée par les deux jeunes filles. Erza était partie entre-temps, ayant fini de manger son éternel fraisier.

C'était donc ça. Les garçons, ou plutôt, Natsu, avait brulé les livres et un peu les deux lectrices pendant leur combat. Soit, une tentative de suicide déguisée. Lisanna retint encore un rire.

Elle les connaissait tous très bien, mais peu la connaissait vraiment, elle. Ce qui avait été amplement prouvé, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'afficher avec son chéri. Tout le monde était tombé des nues, et Mira-nee n'avais pas manqué de fondre en larmes à cause de son imagination débordante qui pouvait presque concurrencer celle de Juvia. Pourquoi? Lui, lui avait demandé un journaliste, lorsque la nouvelle c'était répandue.

Pourquoi pas, lui avait-elle répondu évasivement.

Le fait est, qu'elle y avait murement réfléchit. Et c'était, vrai. Pourquoi pas ?

Elle avait toujours aimé le bleu, peut-être parce qu'à part le blanc de ses cheveux, c'était la première couleur qu'elle voyait le matin dans sa glace. Le bleu lui allait bien, comme lui, allait bien avec elle.

Pourquoi cela avait-il tellement étonné les gens ? Se demandait souvent Lisanna. Il était beau, pas d'une beauté visible, comme Grey ou Fried. Ni une beauté affectée, comme celle de Loki. Il était beau à sa manière, comme Natsu avec son sourire solaire, Gajeel avec son côté inquiétant qui faisait fondre Levy. Il était beau, avec son casque qu'il n'enlevait jamais au-delà de l'intimité, ou durant un combat ardu, comme Mystogan qui attirait par son mystère.

Elle aimait aussi sa voix grave et rauque, son rire si bizarre qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. La manière dont il l'appelait cavalièrement 'Baby' comme ses petits amis dont il ne se séparait que quand il était seul avec elle. Il savait que ça l'agaçait d'entendre les mots de sa moitié répétés plusieurs fois.

Elle aimait aussi son corps, mais ça, elle savait de source sure, que seulement elle pouvait savoir pourquoi et pour cause. Il était taillé comme un nageur, le corps en pyramide inversée, elle en était folle. Elle était la seule qui l'avait poussé assez loin pour qu'il lui montre tout de lui, sans restriction. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de se cacher, ni de se dérober. Elle lui avait tout donné, et avait exigé la même chose de lui. Ce qu'il avait fait avec dévotion et adoration, pour elle. C'était une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'elle aimait chez lui et qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Il lui semblait que même ses coéquipiers ne le connaissaient pas sous cet angle.

Lisanna aimait les hommes grands et forts. Il correspondait en tout point à ses attentes.

Il était fait pour elle, et elle pour lui. D'où son incompréhension envers les réactions de ses amis, et du monde extérieur.

Elle sentit ses bras puissants lui entourer la taille par derrière, tandis qu'il se pressait dans son dos et posait son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle était totalement enveloppée dans sa chaleur et son odeur lui collait à la peau. En soupirant de bien-être, elle se pressa encore plus contre lui.

_ A quoi tu penses, Baby ? Ronronna-t-il à son oreille la faisant frémir des pieds à la tête, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

_ Je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde est si étonné que ça que nous soyons bien ensemble ? Je veux dire, on se plait, c'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?

_ Non, baby. C'est parce que tu es un ange et moi, je fais peur.

_ Alors tant mieux si tu fais peur. Lui dit-elle en caressant ses avant-bras posés sur son ventre. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi et tu es à moi. Donc c'est parfait. Se félicitait-elle satisfaite, tandis qu'il lui embrassait le sommet du crâne.

_ Hum, tu as raison. C'est parfait comme ça. Termina Bickslow en regardant pensivement Wendy soigner Natsu et les autres.

* * *

J'aime bien cet OS, et mine de rien, je commence à beaucoup aimer ce couple. Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
